The Beginning of the End
by The Muse of Deduction
Summary: We all know about the Marauders. What we don't know about is how they became who they are. And the girl that they taught right from wrong who became the fifth Marauder. This is the story of how five people changed each other to become the people we all know. The doubting girl. The lonely boy. The werewolf. The black sheep. The overlooked one. This is their story. 1st of 8 stories.


**A/N: Hello! This is my third (and hopefully final) take on a five Marauders story. I assure you, there is a reason behind the colour of my OC's eyes. Anyways, enjoy! **

**And reviews are always nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The fabulous JK Rowling does. I own absolutely nothing except for my OC and her family.**

**. . .**

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**_

**. . .**

_It was the day that platform 9 and 3/4 was at its busiest. It was full of students saying their goodbyes to their families, nervous first years unsure of what to expect, and returning students searching for their friends. It was the same every year. _

_This year, though, five first years from different backgrounds and raisings were among the crowd, not knowing what an impact Hogwarts would have on them. Their lives, their choices, determined much more than just the course of their own stories. Their sagas would become intertwined with each other's. They would wreak havoc, but in a good way. Most of the time anyways._

_But let's take a step back; after all, they are just first years._

**. . .**

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**September 1**__**st**_**, **_**1971**_

Sirius Black was supposed to be listening to his father. The key words: _supposed to._

Instead of paying attention to the wise words of his mother and father – who were walking in front of him, waving at other Pureblood wizarding families – he had his ten-year-old brother, Regulus, in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Regulus laughed once Sirius released him. The boy quickly messed up Sirius' hair while he was laughing. Sirius' hands immediately jumped to his black hair, cut just above his shoulders, and began fixing it carefully.

"Sirius, Regulus, behave," Walburga said, waving to Sebastian and Cassiopeia Miller. Sirius looked over with silver grey eyes, a trait of his family's, and caught a glimpse of their daughter – Alexandria – before she walked off.

'_Maybe I'll go sit with her,' _He mused before his father pulled him to the side.

"Now Sirius," Orion said, making sure he had caught his heir's attention. "You know what is expected of you when you reach Hogwarts. You are a Black, and will act like one or there will be consequences."

"Yes sir," He replied, just to get him to shut up. He waved to Regulus before walking onto the train, both glad, and a little sad, that it would be taking him far away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

**. . .**

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

James Potter stood with his parents, finally getting to see the scarlet train that his parents had told him about. His black hair was messy, sticking up all over the place, just like his father's. A grin was plastered on his face, thinking about everything he would do at Hogwarts.

"Excited?" Charlus asked his only son, hazel eyes gleaming.

"Of course I am Dad! I wonder how many pranks I could pull . . ." James replied, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes that resembled his father's so much.

"Try not to get detention on your first day James," Dorea smiled, her brown eyes looking at her son. "I don't want an owl telling me you've flooded an entire floor."

"Don't worry Mum," He grinned reassuringly, though Dorea knew better. "I wouldn't get caught for something like that." His voice was full of confidence when he said that.

Charlus laughed and Dorea smiled a bit as she tried to fix his hair.

"Why does it never sit flat," She said, exasperated as James ducked out of her reach.

"Potter genes Mum, Potter genes," James replied and grinned at his dad, who chuckled. Dorea gave a small smile, but was worried. She didn't want her little boy to leave.

"Make sure you behave. No fighting, alright?" Dorea asked, hoping her boy would understand. James smiled, understanding, and nodded.

"I will Mum," He said, giving her a quick hug. "Don't worry about me."

After saying goodbye to his father as well, James ran off to get on the train. Charlus wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"He'll be alright Dorea," He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dorea nodded slightly. "I hope so."

**. . .**

_**Alexandria Cassiopeia Miller**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

Alexandria Miller stood on the platform with her family, staring at the magnificent scarlet steam engine with violet eyes. She had always dreamt of this moment, ever since her cousin Jasmine had told her stories of the esteemed school. She swept her fringe out of her eyes, black hair done up into a pony tail.

"Be careful and make us proud Alexandria. Focus on your grades and stay away from Mudbloods," A woman with aristocratic features and black hair said, brown eyes focused on her daughter.

"Yes, I know Mother. Of course," Alex said, biting on her tongue slightly when she said the word 'mudblood.'

"You must be in Slytherin, as it is expected of you. You are a Pureblood Alexandria, something you must be proud of. Even more so, you belong to a Noble and Ancient House, and you are the heiress to this family. No other house will be acceptable. Especially Gryffindor," Her father reminded her, a slight sneer in his voice as he said the lion's house name. His ice blue eyes scanned the platform before settling on his daughter.

"I'll miss you Alexandria," He said, the sadness evident in his voice. She looked down at the boy, the exact image of their father, and hugged him as well.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll write to you as much as I can. Besides, you'll come to Hogwarts with me next year," Alex said reassuringly, realizing for the first time that her brother would be by himself while she was off at school.

She fixed his black hair so it wasn't falling into his eyes and double-checked her pocket for her ebony and dragon heartstring wand. The twelve-inch sliver of black wood was the most important thing she would bring with her.

Alex walked to the train, thoughts zooming around in her head. Did she really want to be in Slytherin? It was expected of her, but was that was _she_ really wanted? What would happen if she wasn't? What if she didn't live up to their expectations? She banished the thoughts from her head, deciding to deal with them later. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the task ahead of her.

Finding a compartment.

**. . .**

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1971**_

Remus Lupin looked around the platform, amber eyes noticing families hurrying around. He could hear the shouts of recognition as friends reunited and talked about their summers.

'_I wonder if I'll have friends like that,' _he thought to himself then sighed. _'Probably not. Besides, no one needs a monster as a friend.'_

"Do you feel alright Remus?" His mother asked, fixing his tawny hair out of habit. Remus smiled and nodded.

"I feel alright Mum. I can't believe I'm actually going," He replied. Truth be told, Remus didn't feel all that great, considering the full moon was a mere day ago. But he would never let his mother know that, and he was actually happy that Dumbledore allowed him to go to Hogwarts.

"I know. Did you pack everything?" She asked. Remus double checked for his book and nodded.

"All set Mum."

"Make sure you stay out of trouble," Lyall said, looking at his son. He smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. "And have fun."

Hope Lupin smiled at her son and gave him a hug, sneaking a bag of chocolate into his trunk before he walked onto the train, his nose in a book.

**. . .**

_**Peter Hamish Pettigrew**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1971**_

Peter wasn't paying much attention to the people on the platform. He was too nervous about going to Hogwarts.

You see, Peter was never really _good_ at any spells his parents taught him, and he could barely remember some of the simplest concepts.

His biggest fear though, was ending up as the practice dummy for the Slytherins.

"Don't worry so much Peter. You'll do fine at school," Eleanor Pettigrew attempted to sooth her youngest son's nerves. Peter looked at his mother, a woman with bright green eyes and blonde hair, and nodded slightly.

"I'll try my best Mum," He replied.

Eleanor smiled and hugged him. "Be sure to have fun. I'll write every month. Just send a letter if you need anything." She received a nod in response.

Peter quickly said goodbye to his mother and hurried onto the train, hoping to find an empty compartment.

**. . .**

Alex wandered the train, looking for a relatively empty compartment to sit down in. She found compartments that were quiet but full, some that had seats but the occupants were much too loud for her to even step foot inside.

There were still others that she would just walk past quickly.

The Gryffindor compartments.

She knew that anyone could sit with anyone, but it just didn't feel right to her. The looks they gave her didn't help either. Sure, Alex received these looks from people of all Houses so far, but the highest number belonged to the house of the lions.

"Alexandria! Alexandria, is that you?"

Alex turned around to find none other than Narcissa Black calling her. She put on one of her rehearsed smiles as Narcissa walked over. "Hello Narcissa, how are you?" She asked.

Narcissa returned her smile. "I am well. Are you looking for a compartment?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, I am," She replied.

"You can come sit with me then," Narcissa said, motioning for her to follow. "I was looking for my cousin, but he seems to have already found a compartment," She continued as Alex trailed behind her.

Finally, they entered a compartment and Narcissa sat down by someone that she recognized as Lucius Malfoy. She sat down on an empty seat closest to the exit, barely listening to the conversations going on.

**. . .**

Sirius wandered the train for a bit, hiding from cousins and family friends. He didn't really feel like talking to any Pure-blood supremacists that only really cared about the fact that he was the heir to the Black family fortune.

Finally deciding to settle for a compartment, he stuck his head into a fairly empty compartment. The only two occupants were a redheaded girl who was staring out the window and a messy-haired boy with rectangular glasses and hazel eyes.

"Hello, can I sit here?" Sirius asked after knocking, leaning against the doorframe. The girl didn't move, but the boy glanced up from his magazine and smiled.

"Sure," He replied.

"Thanks," Sirius replied as he walked in and sat down opposite to the boy.

"My name's James. James Potter," The boy said, holding out a hand to shake. Sirius looked at it for a second. The Potters had been talked about with distain by his parents. Which only meant that they were great people.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," He replied, shaking his hand, hesitating.

For a split second, James remembered everything he had ever heard about the Blacks. They were a Dark family, but a powerful one. But looking at the boy across from him, he couldn't believe that he was like them. He was just a first year like him.

"Nice to meet you Sirius," James grinned as they let go. Sirius was a bit surprised, but relieved that there wasn't any reaction to his name.

"You like Quidditch?" Sirius asked, noticing that the magazine was a Quidditch magazine. James glanced at it and nodded.

"Yeah, I love it!" He exclaimed. "I play with some kids in my neighbourhood. I hope to play professionally when I'm older," James admitted. "What about you?"

He shrugged slightly. "I like watching Quidditch, but I've never really played before. I'd like to though," He mused. James grinned.

"I'm sure you'd like it."

**. . .**

Alex listened half-heartedly to the older kids talk, not really wanting to join the conversation. Narcissa, Lucius and Evan Rosier were talking about some new Dark Lord that would return the natural order of Purebloods first, but she wasn't very interested.

Her family approved of his ideas, but wanted to make sure he was committed to carrying them out before putting their support with him.

"What do you think about him Alexandria?" Lucius asked, noticing the heiress wasn't saying much. Alex shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really see what the fuss is about," She said while turning slightly to face them. "There have been others like him who were all talk and no action. He seems promising, but I'm not throwing my lot with him just yet."

"What do you know? You're just a child," Rosier scoffed. "You're just a coward, as is your family. What else can we expect from a family that has an heiress?"

"Shut up Rosier," Lucius reprimanded, noticing an eyebrow raise from said heiress.

"No Lucius, he said what he thought," Alex said lightly, turning her attention to Rosier. "But do shut up. Last time I checked, _my _family saved _yours_ from utter humiliation," She replied. "And don't forget that my family is higher up in society than yours and I will be Head of the House of Miller when I'm older. Your family already understands that we are a valuable ally, but dangerous enemy," Alex finished with a smirk. Rosier clenched his fists, but under the looks from Alex, Narcissa, and Lucius, turned to look out the window.

"That is an interesting point," Narcissa mused, as if nothing had happened. "Good thinking."

**. . .**

James and Sirius kept up a steady stream of conversation and didn't notice a greasy-haired boy walk in to speak to the girl in the corner. Until he said something that caught James' attention.

"You'd better be in Slytherin Lily."

"Slytherin?" James asked, finally sparing the two a glance. A look of slight disgust crossed his features."Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked, looking at Sirius.

"My entire family's been in Slytherin," Sirius said, sure that his newfound friendship had come to a brutal end. Instead, he took it better than Sirius thought he would.

"Blimey. And I thought you seemed alright!" James replied, though there was a slight joking tone to his voice. Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where're you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James – loving his dramatics at this age – lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Just like my Dad." Snape gave a snort. James turned to him. "Got a problem with that?"

Snape sneered. "No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you've got neither," Sirius interjected. James laughed while the girl named Lily stood up, looking at the duo in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," Lily said, leading the Snape boy out of the compartment.

James imitated her voice as Sirius tried to trip Snape. "See ya, Snivellus!" He said as the compartment door slammed shut. The two continued to laugh.

"You really are alright Sirius," James said through laughs.

Sirius grinned, glad that nothing had changed. "Yeah, you too James."

**. . .**

While the returning students got into carriages, James and Sirius joined the rest of the first years near a man twice as large as average one. They found out that his name was Rubeus Hagrid. They also learned that they would be reaching the castle by travelling across the lake by boat.

The duo sat in a boat with a boy with amber eyes and tawny brown hair, and a slightly pudgy boy with watery blue eyes and blond hair. The four of them sat in silence for a minute or two.

Sirius was the first to strike up some conversation.

"So, excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't get to come here," Remus replied, looking at the grey-eyed boy before quickly adding, "My parents were thinking about moving to America." Remus felt as if he was holding his breath, cursing himself for not being more careful. He watched as the grey-eyed boy nodded slightly in understanding.

"I'm more nervous than excited," Peter said quietly.

"No need to be nervous," The hazel-eyed boy said.

"I'm Sirius Black," The grey-eyed boy said.

"I'm James Potter," The messy-haired boy added.

"Nice to meet you," Remus replied, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Sirius whispered in awe. The others looked similarly amazed at their first look at the place they would call home for the next seven years of their lives.


End file.
